(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink technology, and more particularly to a heat sink and mounting bracket arrangement, which comprises a radiation fin module, and a mounting bracket press-fitted into the radiation fin module and clamped on the bottom wall of the radiation fin module for enabling the radiation fin module to be conveniently fastened to a substrate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sinks generally comprise a heat sink base and a radiation fin module. Some heat sinks have heat pipes added thereto, and a heat transfer plate bonded to the heat pipes outside the radiation fin module and the heat sink base. In this design, each heat pipe has the hot end thereof directly or indirectly attached to the heat source, and the cold end thereof embedded to the heat sink base or inserted through the radiation fin module. Thus, the heat pipes can rapidly transfer waste heat from the heat source to the radiation fins of the radiation fin module for quick dissipation into the outside open air. The radiation fin module comprises a plurality of radiation fins arranged in parallel. When fastening the heat sink to a substrate (PC board), an auxiliary fastener is normally used to affix the heat sink to the substrate, keeping the heat sink base in tight contact with the heat source. An auxiliary fastener for this purpose is specifically configured according to the configuration of the heat sink to be used.
Taiwan Patent M298873 discloses an auxiliary fastener entitled “Hold-Down Fixture for Heat Sink”. The hold-down fixture comprises a base frame and a holding down member. The heat sink has hooks for the mounting of the base frame. The holding down member is inserted into the base frame and engaged into a substrate to secure the heat sink to the substrate.
In the aforesaid prior art heat sink comprising a heat sink base, a radiation fin module, heat pipes and a heat transfer plate, each heat pipe has its one end bonded to the heat transfer plate, and the heat transfer plate has mounting lugs for fastening to a substrate. Further, the heat pipes are embedded or inserted through the radiation fin module. Further, the rear end of the radiation fin module is directly soldered to the substrate, or bonded to the substrate with an adhesive. However, it is complicated to bond the radiation fin module to the substrate using a soldering technique or an adhesive.